


It's My Turn

by imanireo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanireo/pseuds/imanireo
Summary: It's Patrick's turn to top...





	It's My Turn

##  **Pete’s POV**

##  Shit. I’m going to be late for Patrick’s show and it’s been at least 3 months since we’ve seen each other. And I _still_ have to stop and get flowers. I’m going to be surprising him at this show with not just flowers but a ring. I’m going to fucking _propose._ I’m honestly surprised we’re still dating even during this hiatus thing. And now we’re going to get married. Maybe. What if he says no and I embarrass him? What if because I propose, and he says no Fall Out Boy will be done. For good. Maybe I should just not worry and do this.

##  **Patrick’s POV**

##  I really miss Pete. It’s been forever since we’ve seen each other, and I need him. In more ways than one. For fuck’s sake I brought our _stuff_ with me on this tour just in case he showed up and so far, nothing. Hopefully, since I’m in Chicago tonight, he’ll be here.

##  **Pete’s POV**

##  Holy fucking shit. I barely made it to the show in time for Patrick to play. I missed the opening act, but who gives a flying fuck about them. I only care about Patrick. He walks out on stage, obviously looking for me, when he spots me, and a smile lights up his face and he winks at me. God he’s so fucking sexy when he does that. And randomly throughout the show he’ll grind into his guitar the way he knows I like it and you can tell the fans are getting excited, but sorry ladies, he’s _mine._  And he knows it.

##  **Patrick’s POV**

##  I spot Pete in the crowd as I’m walking onstage, and I give him a wink, just to tease him, but it only gets worse from there. I grind my guitar throughout the show, and even grab my crotch. I can tell he’s getting uncomfortable from watching me and it takes all my will to _not_ get a hard-on on stage, seeing him obviously worked up like that.

##  ***after the show***

##  **Pete’s POV**

##  “Pete!” I hear behind me as I begin to head backstage, I look behind me to see the one, the only, Patrick Stump. “Hey, you,” I reply, giving him a quick peck on the lips, before he growls in my ear “like the show, babe?” “Going a little too fast, aren’t we Patty?” I reply. “Oh no I’m not because It’s my turn now.” I moan a little because I have no fucking idea where this sudden dominance came from. And I love it. He leads me to his dressing room, locks the door, and says “It’s been a loooonng 3 months and you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” He kisses me, and the kiss quickly becomes heated, Patrick slipping his tongue in, moving down my neck, leaving hickeys when I gasp and pull away, dropping to my knees and slowly, agonizingly slowly, undoing his pants when he slaps my ass and finishes taking off his pants and boxers when his hard cock springs out, tip leaking and red already. I give a tentative lick to the tip before licking the underside and enveloping my lips around his beautiful cock and he lets out a gasp. It’s the gasp of someone who hasn’t felt this amount of pleasure in months. “Pete, fuck you’re so good,” he moans, and I feel like I’m about to come just from his hot and heavy words. He pulls me off and growls “get on all fours, slut, you’re going to take me like a bitch tonight.” He goes over to his vanity and grabs what I recognize as our bag, and he pulls out a bottle of lube and… a cock ring. Oh god.  He comes over to me and pulls my pants and boxers off, stopping to suck a little on my head and then he slips the cock ring on and pops open the bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers before playing with my rim and then inserting one finger into me, and I clench up around him at the weird feeling of a finger in my ass. When I clench he rubs my thigh gently, trying to relax me, and it works. Then he’s pumping that finger in and out when I moan out “please, more.” And Patrick slaps my ass, growling “You’ll get more when I’m ready, slut.” Slapping my ass one last time, he adds another finger and begins to scissor the two, getting me ready to take him. My cock is aching from not being paid attention to and from the cock ring restricting the blood and I stutter out “Please take this o-off me” as he hits my sweet spot. Patrick complies, but only after he makes me promise that _he’ll_ come first and not me. I sigh as he pulls the ring off me and I begin to feel blood flow again. Then I can feel Patrick aligning at my entrance and, giving me no warning shoves himself inside me. I let out a moan so loud that Patrick has to cover my mouth and he says “Oh my god I know now why you love to top. You’re so fucking tight Pete and it’s so good.” I can tell that with the blowjob and fucking me he’s not gonna last long and that’s good because I’m not going to either, when he starts stroking me in time with his increasingly messier thrusts and then he’s coming inside me and while he’s riding out his orgasm he hits my sweet spot over and over again and I’m coming all over his hand and my chest and it’s got to be the best orgasm I’ve ever had because my vision is going black and then the two of us collapse on top of each other, in total bliss and happiness, when I say “Patrick, will you marry me?” and he opens his eyes, looks at me with the most loving look anyone could imagine and kisses me. When we pull apart he says, “Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, only you would ask that after having sex.” He giggles and says “Yes, I love you Petey and I would love nothing more than to be a wrinkly old prune with you for the rest of my life.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I personally don't ship Peterick all that much, I prefer Petekey.  
> (Written for @Pete-Wetzel on Tumblr)


End file.
